A wide range of industries require the fast delivery of large amounts of data. To successfully deliver large amounts of data, a storage solution must be provided that maximizes throughput and simplifies the management of storage. Approaches to handling the storage and delivery of data have relied largely relied on magnetic disk storage devices as the physical storage. Historically, however, magnetic disk storage device solutions suffer from a poor response time and latency issues due to physical and mechanical limitations of reading and writing to disk. Further, magnetic disks require substantially more power than other storage implementations. Such approaches with a poor response time and latency issues largely fail to adequately deliver large amounts of data and may lead to needless consumption of energy with the use of a magnetic disk. Thus, there is a need to provide a solution that accelerates the delivery of data and conserves energy.